


romance de sanguine venas susurri eius

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Ship Bingo CSI [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A collection for ship bingo. 9 different pairings.
Relationships: Finn/Lady Heather, Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes
Series: Ship Bingo CSI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Finn/Nick

Finn tastes of sunshine with the scent of a storm on her skin. Nick is in love on a level he's never been before. It's the type of love that's sweet like cherry syrup with a tad of hurt when you think you could lose it; the best type of love.

His skin bears the scars of trauma, but so does hers. It's one of the many things that make them the perfect pair. They understand pain and darkness, wading through and surviving. Nightmares and daymares that plague the mind until it's hard to breathe.


	2. Finn/Lady Heather

She needed an outlet. Maybe hooking up with Heather wasn’t the most healthy of choices she could have made, but then she had a history of choosing the unhealthy. It’s because the wrong was more fun in most cases.  
Finn didn’t love Heather, sometimes wasn’t sure she liked her either. But she was fun. A great distraction and outlet. Heather used her for the same thing. 

A way to not have to face her own pain. An escape from memories that tore at the soul. 

Heather tasted like sins and cigarettes, gin and distraction. 


End file.
